All because of a lesson
by Cody does Ships and Fanfics
Summary: After the war everyone truces. Harry and Draco are paired up together for love potions and are told to prank the school for a year. DRARRY and PANSMIONE cheating, mentions of suicide.
1. Potions make love

I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR THE PLOT AND A FEW CHARACTERS!

Let's begin...

Draco ran up the stairs as he was late for potions, he got to potions a little bit late, meaning he got a detention.

The classroom smelt oddly like Harry, his 2 year crush, Draco didn't say anything but he was extremely confused.

"Mr Malfoy, just in time for the seating plan. Ok in this front row I would like Miss. H Granger and Mr N Longbottom, Miss P Parkinson and Miss D Greengrass, Mr D Thomas and Mr S Finnigan, Second row: Mr H Potter and D Malfoy, Miss L Brown and R Weasley, Mr B Zabini and Miss R Vane. Ok, ok class we will be brewing love potions, and these are your partners. You need to get comfortable with each other so do what couples do while I prepare." Said Professor Slughorn.

Draco was worried, he was sitting next to Harry and has to do couple things with him. It was like dream come true but no one except Pansy and Blaise knew about his sexuality. This was bad, very bad! "Oh, Malfoy, why you? Why you?"

"Oh thank you Potter, that was a bit rude! Anyway Potter what do couples do?"

"Well they hug and kiss and be cute." The secret is Harry had always had a huge crush on Draco, he thought he was extremely beautiful, Draco was a piece of art. The most stunning piece of art he had ever seen...

Draco and Harry just stared at each other, who was going to make the first move? The answer was Harry. He told Draco that he just wanted a high mark in potions and nothing else, so he had to hug him. Harry very awkwardly put a arm around the blonde boy and blushed, he had been nervous but he enjoyed touching Draco. Draco sat there happily and put his a around Harry saying it was for the best. As his father always said 'for the greater food's. (Ik Draco's dad never said that, but it's my story!)

Harry wanted to see how Hermione and Ron was getting on, Ron was just sitting next to Lavender, whom he called a gold digger and Hermione and Neville was hugging a talking. 'Mione was doing extremely well compared to Ron and Harry.

Draco began talking about how he had to act straight when he wasn't. Harry listened to him complain about his problems and how he was basically abused by his father. Harry then went on to say how he lived half his life in a cupboard, under the stairs. The boys realised that they was not enemies, and they actually had a lot in common.

"Ok class thank you for waiting so patiently, I hope you now all understand why I paired you together with the people you are with. You have a lot in common, don't you Mr Potter and Malfoy? Hahaha."

"Yes professor we do." Harry answered, all eyes fell on Harry, the attention was evident. Very intense. "Draco and I are very similar in our ways and if you do not mind me saying Draco, the way we was raised." Everyone knew Harry was mistreated by his aunt and uncle. So it took everyone by surprise to hear Draco Malfoy was treated the same as Harry was, by Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.

"Ok then, class turn around! Now I would like the following people to stay behind: Draco, Harry, Hermione, Blaise, Pansy and Neville. CLASS DISMISSED!" Everyone except those following people left. "Right you lot, I need to change you up a bit, Pansy and Hermione, Blaise and Neville, Harry and Draco. Let's try that. Alright... I have a challenge... you have to act like couples for the rest of your year. You need to make everyone believe that you are a couple. I want it to go far. I expect to hear rumors. And I want the challenge complete. Understand?" Said Professor Slughorn.

"Yes professor," his selected students said.

So let the challenge begin...

AUTHORS NOTE:

 _I really hope you enjoy chapter one of Love Battles. Ik it's a peculiar fanfic but here we are. It is inspired by Love potions and the master of all pranks. I hope you enjoy._

 _Please review, and follow me and my story._

 _EDITED PLEASE REVIEW._


	2. So close, but so far

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, ALL THE CHARACTERS ARE JKR! I ALSO GOT IDEAS FROM OTHERS FANFICTIONS AND PUT THEM TOGETHER! ENJOY BITCHES (no offence...)

 _ **SO LET'S CONTINUE...**_

Harry and Draco only realised what they had to do when they left the room. And they was not excited. Let me repeat, not excited! Harry Potter had had a crush on Draco Malfoy for years now but never dared to say, Draco had make his crush more obvious but still never admitted he loved Harry Potter- the boy who lived. They were enemies- not lovers...

Draco had to face facts,facts were always right as Hermione said, he had to act like a couple, with his crush, for a whole year! It was going to be awesome but difficult, he could do it, Draco could do anything when he puts his mind to it. He was a Slytherin with ambition.

Harry and Draco walked down the corridor, heads hung low, Hermione and Pansy walked pass them holding had saying I love you and whispering sweet things into each others ear, being all cute. Pansy said the two boys should do something similar and then winked Draco, who was next to Harry. The two girls skipped off.

Harry grabbed Dracos hand, using the opportunity to hold his crushes hand, intertwined their fingers and smiled at each other. Maybe they was lovers? No one could answer that except Draco and Harry (and the author).

They just walked in a comforting silence to the great hall, they got weird stares and looks, some people told them they were wrong and faggots. But they just kept on walking into the great hall. Ignoring the haters as they go by. Draco's mother always told him to ignore haters, because he was the son of a death eater, similar to being gay (not). They arrived at the Great Hall and Draco was basically forced to sit at the Gryffindor table. But he did not moan or complain as it was truce after the war.

Ron was the first to say something.

"Harry, why the fuck is bloody Malfoy here?"

"Because Ronald, if you haven't heard already, all the queer Slytherins and Gryffindors have made truce and decided to date, I'm dating Pansy, Neville is dating Blaise and then of course Harry is dating Draco." Hermione replied.

Ron didn't even know that his two best friends were gay or bi. Let alone dating Slytherins! He was upset they didn't tell him sooner. Let's be honest Harry and 'Mione never told him anything, he was always in the dark. He was always in the shadows of the famous Harry Potter, the most amazing boy in the wizarding world, who killed You-Know-Who. Ron was fed up of being disrespected, but he couldn't lose his two closest friends, so he left it at that.

Hermione kissed Pansy on the cheek and told her she was going to History of Magic and she would see Pansy later. She hugged Harry, waved at Ron and Draco, and left the Great Hall. By now, everyone had heard the rumors about Harry and Draco and most people were accepting but surprised, some didn't care, some people were upset, some girls were extremely mad! For example: Millicent Bulstrode, Romilda Vane, Cho Chang and lastly Ginny both boys expected that as they all had either had a crush on Harry or Draco.

"Harry, do you have Defense Against the Dark Arts next?" Draco asked, blushing.

"Mmm." He answered. Harry was doing his homework, which he had forgotten to do. Luckily, Draco reminded him, Draco Malfoy was really the perfect boy for him, he wished he had asked him out sooner, anyway Draco probably wanted to ask the big question; will you go out with me.

"Ok let's go together ...w-w-wait Harry, Harry could we actually like make it o-official, make the Drarry dreams real?" Draco nervously asked the raven haired boy, looking hopeful, he really hoped Harry would say yes. It was his dream, always. (Always said Snape)

"Awwwww, I never thought you would ask. Of course Draco, sweetie-pie, this challenge brought us together. I love you always and forever. We are meant for each other," Harry smiled at the Slytherin, he was so cute and perfect and amazing and he always smelt of cherries. (Fun fact!)

Draco grabbed Harry by the hand and pulled him into the room of requirements, the room no one ever used. He kissed Harry. It was the most passionate and loving kiss Harry had ever had. Harry had kissed a few girls in his time but he never got butterflies in his tummy. At first Harry pulled away in surprise, not expecting the kiss to be so good but Draco pulled him back into the kiss, this time Harry kissed back. After a few minutes the kiss stopped because otherwise the boys would die as they would have ran out of air.

Harry slowly began to unbutton his shirt, the unzipped Draco's trousers. Draco ripped of his shirt. Harry took off everything. The boy who lived was about to fuck a death eater.

Harry began kissing Draco's neck, then he pushed him against a wall. What a sight to see, Harry and Draco on the verge of having sex, the two boys, one naked, one in boxers, making out and exploring each others bodies! What a sight... (*sigh*) If anyone was to walk in they would be sick.

"Fuck me Harry, please, you don't know how long I have been waiting for this, please, make me you personal fuck boy, I'll call you daddy, anything, please Harry fuck me! Please, babe, please!? I'll die otherwise, please, Harry, please!" Harry stared at his new boyfriend, Draco seemed so desperate, insane, obsessed, as if it was his last day on Earth! Harry had to think, he either did what Draco wanted, as he seemed so desperate or he was responsible, and put this smut moment to an end. Harry just paused in time and thought... knowing that his choices could change everything.

Harry and Draco was neither of age to have sex, both of the boys were 17 and in the wizarding world you had to be 19+. Both boys too young, way too young. A whole two years too young! Harry felt bad but knew what he had to do. It was the right thing to do.

"Draco, I can't I'm sorry. I just can't neither of us are of age and we have missed a whole lesson. No one is going to be happy! Think of what everyone is going to say," Harry said quickly, he stared into Draco's eyes. He could tell Malfoy was upset, and Draco also realised how insane he had went and how much to far he went. Draco was obsessed with Harry.

AUTHORS NOTE:

I was going to write a smut scene, but I'm not very good! sorry don't sue me! I might stop the story here, tell me if I should. :)

Love, author.

EDITED I HOPE IT IS BETTER! ENJOY! ALSO THANKS FOR POSITIVE REVIEWS!


	3. True love hurts

**_I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR THE PLOT AND MY SOCKS!_**

 ** _REMEMBER THE ANYTHING IN BRACKETS IS AN RANDOM AUTHOR THING!_**

 ** _I PERSONALLY THINK THE REVIEWS HAVE BEEN POSITIVE AND CONSTRUCTIVE THX. I LOVE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM!_**

 ** _SO LET'S BEGIN..._**

Draco began the morning as normal, brushing and gelling his blonde hair, he thought about what happened the night before. He remembered how he acted, he sounded so desperate and it was weird. But that was love. Draco loved Harry, always.

X

Harry woke up and sat up in bed, remembering what had happened the night before, he realised how committed Draco was. Draco Malfoy was 110% Harry's. Harry basically owned Malfoy. He didn't exactly enjoy how committed he was, his boyfriend was obsessed, insane, mental and Harry knew it. It was very peculiar.

Harry got dressed and brushed his teeth, then he waited for 'Mione and Ron to come to the Gryffindor common room. When Hermione entered she said that she had sex last night with Pansy.

"Where?"

"Why do you care Harry, anyway we had sex in the girls dorm. Why are you asking?"

"Wait Harry did you- with Malfoy- no- did you?" Ron asked

"Almost, he went insane, he is obsessed with me! Hermione, help! I don't know what to do!"

"Well Harry, he has had a crush on you since first year, waiting for you to love him back, you never showed your love even if you did like him back, so when you was close to having- you know, he must have been so happy as he had been waiting for so long... Wait you didn't have sex?!" Hermione said, most of it in a reassuring voice.

"No 'Mione,"

"HE WILL GO INSANE! THINKING YOU DON'T LOVE HIM! HARRY YOU REALLY ARE STUPID! YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO HIM!" Hermione yelled, she obviously cared for Draco. Harry just stared into the distance, thinking about his mistake. The boy Harry loved thought that Harry hated him and just wanted high marks in potions.

X

Draco was laying on Pansy's lap crying. Pansy softly stroked his bleach blonde hair telling him everything was going to be fine.

"But Pansy you don't understand, it's not going to be alright, I might as well give up now, Harry doesn't love me!" He said quietly, he looked up at Pansy, revealing his tear-stained face. The poor boy was rejected by the love of his live. What would Draco do after being rejected? Somehow, though sobs Draco managed to say, "he probably loves the Weasley girl, or that Cedric boy, but not me, I'm a death eater. I worked for the man who tried to kill him. Why would Harry love me? He just doesn't and that's a fact,"

Harry entered the Slytherin dormitory, where Draco was. He felt terrible, when he saw the state Draco was in, he was a real mess. He was wearing his boxers and a t-shirt, laying on Pansy's lap, he looked devastated. He was more pale then normal, his face stained with tears.

As soon as Pansy saw Harry, she put the middle finger up at Harry, without Draco noticing. Harry was offended but understood why Pansy did it. Harry had hurt Draco, Harry had hurt his Draco, who he, loved dearly, sort of. (Am I scaring you?)

Harry asked if Pansy could go. She gladly left the room and went to fine Hermione or Blaise.

Draco looked up at the raven haired boy. Harry was beautiful. His green eyes, messy raven hair, pale porcelain skin, Harry was the most beautiful boy ever seen. Draco gave Harry a weak smile. Harry just looked away, thinking about his decisions.

Harry should have told Draco the truth about him and Blaise, right there and then, but he was to scared. The truth was Harry and Blaise had been having an secret, steamy affair behind Draco and Nevilles back. They promised to never tell anyone. No one knew except Harry and Blaise (and the author).

Draco said sorry to Harry. And left the Slytherin common room.

"Harry you here? Did you get my message?" Said a deep, sexy, mysterious voice that Harry recognized oh too well...


	4. Their little secret'

_**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR MY TWISTY TURNY PLOT! I ALSO NOW OWN 2 PS4!**_

 _ **ANYTHING IN BRACKETS IS MY CRAZY UNFUNNY JOKES.**_

 _ **SO LETS BEGIN...**_

Draco went to the bathroom and stood at the sink crying, knowing something was up with Harry. Luckily they had love potions after DADA.

X

Harry turned around and saw Blaise, their 'little secret' had been going on since Draco and Harry nearly had sex.

Blaise put all his passion into a kiss that Harry could never forget. After a 7 minute kiss Harry and Blaise were naked. Blaise slowly began to crouch down, he held Harry's dick and slowly began to suck hard. Harry was moaning, almost purring. Blaise was perfect. Amazing. Beautiful.

"You like it pussy cat?" Blaise asked winking at his 'secret' boyfriend.

"B- Blaise t-that feels a- amaze- amazing,"

X

"Pansy, have you seen Harry? I can't find him. It's potions in 5. Pansy! He hates me!" Draco began to cry.

"Shhh, Draco he loves you. Anyway have you seen Blaise, he said he would meet me here?"

"W-what if they a-are together?" Draco said through sobs. He couldn't stand the thought of his boyfriend and his best friend banging. It all seemed so real. Was he really dreaming?

"What?! Ewwwwwwwww, Draco! What the actual Fuck?!" She said laughing but with a disgusted looked at the same time.

Draco, Neville, Pansy and Hermione all walked to potions together. Neville said how Blaise was annoying when he sang, Draco and Pansy agreed, laughing. They eventually arrived at potions.

* 10 minutes into potions *

"And so- Mr Potter, Mr Zabini finally. In your seats now boys! Detention at lunch. Understand?"

None of the boys answered. Harry sat next to Draco. The bleach blonde boy laid his head on Harry's shoulder, acting all cute.

"Right, everyone be honest, has anyone had sexual interactions, meaning sex, kissing or blowjobs, yet, raise your hand." Basically every student raised there hands. Draco kissed Harry on the cheek after putting his hand up.

Little did Draco know what was happening behind his back, between his so-called best friend and fake boyfriend. (Whats happening, what am I going to do).

"Blaise can we talk after this, this class. Please." Blaise stared at Draco's adorably, innocent face.

"Of course,"

...

 _ **AUTHORS NOTE:**_

 ** _I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. I KNOW IT IS A LOT SHORTER BUT I FEEL LIKE A SHORTER CHAPTER WAS NEEDED! :) LOVE YOU GUYS_**

 ** _XXX_**

 ** _THE AUTHOR._**


	5. The Truth

_**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR MY INSANE, DRAMATIC, TWISTY, TURNY PLOT AND MY CAT, SUGAR.**_

 _ **ANYTHING IN BRACKETS IS MY WEIRD HUMOR, WHICH CAN BE DARK. IF THERE IS A X THEN THAT MEANS AFTER IS A DIFFERENT TIME, PLACE OR DIMENSION.**_

 _ **THIS CAN GET SLASHLY (SEXUAL) SO BE WARNED. I DONT RECOMMEND IT FOR 5 YEAR OLDS. LOL. HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. LOL UM I'M HILARIOUS!**_

 _ **ALSO SORRY FOR NOT WRITING FOR AGES, I STRUGGLED TO WRITE.**_

 _ **SO NOW THE WARNINGS AND WEIRDNESS ARE OUT THE WAY, LET'S BEGIN...**_

The second love potions lesson had ended, Draco stood up and left the classroom. He waited outside for Blaise, as he asked if they could talk, Blaise agreed. He knew something was up. Harry was never, never late for lessons. Blaise was also late for class. Only if he knew his boyfriend's and best friends dirty little secret... (WHAT AM I DOING)

"Blaise, you would tell me anything, right?"

"Yeah, Draco, why?"

"Do you know what's happening with Harry?"

"Eww no,"

"Ok thanks, I guess." (SILLY BOY QUESTION HIM MORE)

Blaise was off the suspect list. Draco, being stupid, trusted Blaise and believed him because they had been friends since they were five. Draco, innocently, skipped off and went to find Harry, his true love. (WHY AM I MESSING WITH THIS BOYS HEART SO MUCH).

X

Harry secretly snuck into the Slytherin dormitory. He saw Blaise and asked where they would meet that night. Blaise replied saying at Moaning Murtles Bathroom around 8pm. They had to meet in secret as Harry was officially dating Draco Malfoy. After Christmas, around February, Harry was going to dump little death eater Draco and get with Blaise, they both decided it would be an appropriate time to do it because their was no Party or festival going on.

*7:50, ten minutes before*

"Draco, I'm going for a walk. Be back soon," Harry said to the sweet, beautiful, sleepy, blonde boy.

"Okay, love you." Draco replied all innocently, even though he had plans of his own. Draco went to the girls dorm to collect Pansy and Hermione, his best friends, who identified as girls. Hermione gave both of the young Slytherins and herself an invisibility potion, they went to Moaning Murtles Bathroom. Pansy had overheard Harry and Blaises conversation and decided to see what was really going on, for Draco's sake.

Hermione ordered, once they had taken the potion to remove their clothes, or else everyone would see a bunch of clothes walking around. The three Hogwarts students took the potion, removed their clothes and left the girls dorm. They began walking towards Moaning Murtles Bathroom. Draco felt sick. What if they were having sex together.

"Pansy, Hermione, I'm going back to bed, sorry I just can't." Draco sounded scared

"Okay Draco, I'll tell you in the morning, sweet dreams." Pansy said sweetly.

Draco went back to the boys dormitory and tried to go back to sleep, but he couldn't. He just layed there in the dead of night thinking about Harry and how much he loved him. He felt bad, sneaking around looking for Harry, but Harry could be cheating on him or hurting Blaise or Blaise could be hurting Harry. Harry would tell him if that happened though, wouldn't he?

X

Hermione and Pansy found out first. They almost screamed when they saw Harry being fucked by Blaise. It was a weird sight to see. The clothes everywhere, a cup with piss in it, wands on the floor, the invisibility cloak just laying on the floor. It was disgusting, it should be Harry and Draco, not Harry and Blaise. The girls decided to leave because it was too much for them to handle.

"Mione, I love you, are you cheating on me?"

"Definitely not! Pansy, you are my world. I would marry you right here right now, if I could. Anyway why would I cheat on you, my lovely," Hermione replied. She was the best girlfriend Pansy had had in a long time. She was the best out of her 5 others. The others were all stupid and just wanted sex.

"Should we tell Draco? I'm leaning towards not telling him."

"Why ever not! The poor boy deserves to know the truth!"

"Well, because Draco will go into this depressing thing where he won't do anything because he is so upset. He won't eat, commit to anything, he won't go to lessons, he won't come out of his bed, he will cry non stop, all he will do us cry! Hermione, I think he has depression, don't you?" Pansy always worried about Draco and his mental health. Draco probably did have depression, Pansy and Hermione would look after him. And Harry would if he actually loved Draco.

*In the morning*

Draco sat on top of Harry. Being all sweet. He didn't know about the night before and what Pansy and Hermione saw. Draco hugged Harry.

"Morning, are you okay?"

"I'm fine sugarbear, you?" Harry said half asleep.

"I'm okay, love you!" Draco said, being the sweetest boyfriend ever. How could Harry cheat on a boy so innocent, beautiful and sweet.

The two boys got up and began getting dressed, Harry kissed Draco's neck. Draco moaned very quietly. He didn't want anyone else to wake up. Harry kissed Draco on the lips, acting just as nice as Draco was. Harry cupped Draco's face and said, "Draco are you committed to me?"

"Of course, you know I am, the question is are you committed to me?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow.

Harry stared out of the window. He could tell the truth and probably break up with Draco, right there or he could lie and say how committed he was. The decision was final.

"Draco," he paused, " I love you with all my heart. But I need to tell you something. I have to be honest with you, it's terrible, what I have done, I'm so sorry."

Harry had to be honest with the love of his life, Draco Malfoy...

 _ **AUTHORS NOTE:**_

 _ **I HOPE YOU ENJOYED CHAPTER 5! DRACO IS SUCH A FUN CHARACTER TO WRITE. YOU SHOULD TRY IT. I MIGHT END IT SOON SO BE PREPARED GUYS. MAYBE A FEW MORE CHAPTERS.**_

 _ **RECENTLY, I'VE BEEN STRUGGLING TO WRITE ANYTHING AND IT'S REALLY BOTHERED ME. SO SORRY THE NEW CHAPTER TOOK SO LONG TO COME OUT. I TOOK AGES TO WRITE CAUSE I HAD NO IDEAS. I JUST LISTENED TO TØP! (IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS, SHAME ON YOU, SHAME ON YOU! IT MEANS TWENTY ONE PILOTS!)**_

 _ **SO YEAH, SORRY ABOUT EVERYTHING BEING LATE. AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER. PLEASE REMEMBER TO MAKE MY DAY A REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!**_

 _ **LOVE,**_

 _ **THE AUTHOR**_

 _ **XXXX**_


	6. The carved tree

_**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR MY NEW KITTEN BEAR AND THE PLOT!**_

 _ **WARNING: GAY, CUTENESS, MENTIONS OF SUICIDE, CHEATING, THE TRUTH, HARRY BEING BEING A SHIT BOYFRIEND, HATE, HOMOPHOBIA, SADNESS, CUTTING, SELF HARM, CUTE PANSMIONE SCENCES, SLUTS.**_

 _ **ALSO WARNING IT IS HALLOWEEN WHEN I AM WRITING THIS.**_

 _ **SHOUT OUT TO PASSIONATEBOOKWORM FOR ALL THEIR LOVE AND SUPPORT TO ME AND MY STORY! THEY GAVE ME SOME FANTASTIC IDEAS SO THX FOR THAT!**_

 _ **NO MORE** **WARNINGS** **LETS JUST GET ON WITH IT...**_

 _ **SO LETS BEGIN...**_ _ **.**_

"I am the most sinful boy, Draco,"

Draco just stared at the young boy who was talking nonsense to him, maybe he was horny. "Harry, what are you trying to say to me?"

"Me and Blaise," the raven haired boy said.

Draco had known from the beginning, he knew Harry had been cheating on him. He knew the truth but no one believed him. Draco knew and it hurt. The truth always hurt. The platinum blonde boy rubbed his sore cut arm.

"I'm sorry Draco, it just happened," Harry said, trying to make the situation better. Potter knew the truth would basically kill Draco Malfoy, Harry knew that he would hurt Draco. But, no, Harry decided to carry on, hurting people. " I still love you Draco. It's difficult to explain, but Malfoy I really do love you."

"I have lost basically everything Harry, my family, my friends, my reputation, my second chance. And now I have lost the love of my life. The boy who I would die for, the boy who stopped me hurting myself. Harry, how could you do this to me! To me! You enjoyed every minute of it, every time you had sex with Blaise, you loved it, didn't you?" The damaged , hurt boy yelled, tears rolling down his face.

"He was good," Harry muttered, regretting everything he had done. He had ruined his chance with his beautiful crush. Harry had ruined Draco.

Draco was a piece of art, the most beautiful piece of art Harry had ever seen. Draco was art with meaning and a story, the saddest story behind this piece of art.

Harry was a terrible person. People had died for him, because of him. He had killed many innocent people like Dobby, Fred, Tonks and Remus, Sirius. And now Harry had broke Draco, how many more mistakes could he make? Harry was meant to be a hero, the chosen one, who killed Lord Voldermort. But really, deep down, Harry was a murder. Harry was a bad person.

"Draco, I'm sorry, I love you, I love you. Draco, please remove your hands from over your eyes for me. I know you want to leave but Draco, please don't take you life away from me. Draco, I love you."

"I love, love you to Harry. But what, what you did, did to me, was wrong,"

"I know, I'm sorry Draco, I love you, always."

"And forever."

"And forever." Harry said pulling Draco into his arms for a hug.

The two boys sat in a hug for a long time before Draco said he had to go help Pansy with something. Harry ran after him saying he wanted to help to. They ran as fast as their legs could take them. (PASSIONATEBOOKWORM)

XXX

Draco and Harry arrived at the forbidden forest and saw Pansy setting up a picnic. Pansy was wearing a Gryffindor hoodie and some black leggings, she had her hair down with a green clip to keep her hair out of her face. Pansy had winged eyeliner, green eyeshadow and red lipstick. She was representing Gryffindor and Slytherin love. Pansy was stunning.

"What do you think?"

"Pansy, wow. What's this for?"

"Draco, Harry, before I tell you. Harry have you told him?"

"Yes." the raven haired boy answered.

"Okay, I am going to sort of propose to Hermione. We are going to get engaged, but it's a promise to get engaged, if you know what I mean." She said.

It was the sweetest thing Pansy based ever done for anyone. She had really turned around, became a good person and it was all thanks to Hermione. Pansy wanted to show how grateful she was to Hermione for loving her. They would love each other forever.

"What did you need us to do though?" Draco asked, even though he has figured it out already.

"Well... I need to to pour the butterbear and serve the food, please,"

"Do we have to get changed?" Harry asked, looking at his pjs and lion slippers, then he looked at Draco, who was wearing boxers and one of Harry's t-shirts.

"Well, yes Harry, don't be silly!" She handed them a green and red handmade shirt, black smart shoes and a pair of black jeans. "Luna made the shirts, they are pretty cool, don't you think?"

"Well they are quite something aren't they," Draco joked.

The two boys went behind a tree to get changed. Harry kissed Draco's cheek, then his ear.

"HARRY!"

"Sorry," Harry muttered.

Draco laughed. The two boys made out for 10 minutes, until Harry remembered about Pansy. They very quickly changed and ran back to Pansy.

"Took you two long enough," the black haired girl joked. She left the two boys to collect Hermione.

XXXX

Hermione had her hair tied up in a bun, she was wearing a blue dress and a brown belt. 'Mione never really wore makeup, so her face was natural, with no makeup.

"Oh, Pansy, this is amazing!" Hermione said completely amazed by her surroundings, the magical trees, a cute picnic, Draco and Harry dressed up in Luna's creations. Then 'Mione saw the knife...

"Mione, the knife is to carve our names into the tree, dont worry, I thought because all the Hogwarts famous couples have done it, we could too."

XXXX

Harry and Draco stared at all the trees there was: Remus and Sirius, James and Lilly, Lucius and Narcissa, Ted and Adromeda. All the couple's that were popular. Harry never knew Lupin and his Uncle Sirius dated. It was true what they said, you learn something new every day.

"Harry, wasn't Sirius Black your godfather?"

"Yeah, why?" Harry replied, staring into the distance.

"Well, because Sirius is my second cousin. My mother is his cousin, which makes me his second cousin. I never really met him, but I did meet Regulus." Draco said.

"Oh, I never knew."

XXXX

Harry and Draco returned just in time to see Pansy give Hermione the ring. They held hands and was happy love potions brought them together.

"Hermione, I love you, this ring is a promise to get engaged then married. Will you get engaged to me?"

"Oh my god! Pansy, yes." Hermione cried with joy. She took the ring and Pansy stood up.

They shared and deep and passionate kiss. Hermione led Pansy, Draco and Harry to the tree. Hermione carved a heart and write _H.G x P.P._ Harry and Draco also carved their initials into the heart. They all danced and celebrated their love.

That was the best night of Harry's life...

 ** _AUTHORS NOTE:_**

 ** _I MIGHT END IT HERE, TELL ME IF I SHOULD! POSITIVE REVIEWS PLZ. ONE AGAIN SHOUTOUT TO PASSIONATEBOOKWORM FOR ALL THEIR AMAZING SUPPORT, GO CHECK OUT THEIR AMAZING STORY ( DRARRY THEMED)_**

 ** _LOVE, CODY_**


	7. Honesty and Troubles

_**THIS IS THE SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER OF ALL BECAUSE OF A LESSON, SO ENJOY! I WILL START A NEW FANFIC AFTER THIS ONE, OR FINISH ONE THAT I STILL HAVEN'T FINISHED! I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS FANFIC BECAUSE I ENJOY WRITING IT.**_

 _ **THX FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT WHILE I WAS WRITING IT. I HAD SO MUCH SUPPORT FROM DRARRY SHIPPERS AND THEY GAVE ME SOME FANTASTIC IDEAS! I LOVED THE DRAMA, THE CUTENESS AND THE TWISTS.**_

 _ **AGAIN THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT AND I HOPE YOU GUYS SUPPORT ME IN THE FUTURE!**_

 _ **FOR THE LAST TIME LETS GET ON WITH THE STORY...**_

 _ **SO LETS BEGIN...**_

Harry stared at the blonde boy who was laying next to him. Draco was adorable when he slept. Potter kept still thinking about what had happened the day/night before.

He and Draco had carved their name into a tree, Harry found out that Draco was related to Sirius, the boy had sex for the first time and they slept in the same bed. It was the best night of Harry Potter's.

Harry had found his soul mate and so had Hermione. Ron had fell in love with Lavender and they started dating. Overall, the golden trio would have a happy ending.

Harry was happy, Harry was in love.

"Harry?" Draco whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I love you,"

"I love you too Draco,"

Harry held Draco's cold hand, kissed his cheek and went to get dressed. Draco did the same. Harry decided to wear a blue top, black jacket and his black jeans, the normal Harry look. Draco was wearing a green top and black jeans, he also put on Harry's favorite jacket, which had _H. Potter 07_ on the back.

Harry and Draco walked out of the dorm and went into the Gryffindor common room.

"Aw, hey lover boys," Pansy said jokingly.

"Hey bitch girl," Draco said, being his usual cheeky, sarcastic self.

"Draco Malfoy! How dare you insult a _lady_!"

Draco jumped on Harry's back.

"Ahahahahaha, Draco!" Harry screamed.

"Love you Potter,"

"OMG I SO SHIP THIS CUTE DRARRY MOMENT!" someone screamed, out of nowhere.

"Lavender, SHHHHHHHHH,"

Ron and Lavender Brown walked into the common room and said hi to everyone.

"So, isn't there a party later?" Harry asked, trying to make conversation.

"Yeah, you have to bring your date according to Professor Slughorn, who are you guys bringing?"

"I'm taking Pansy, and I know Ginny is going with Luna." Hermione replied. Ginny and Hermione were best friends and told each other everything! They talked about crushes, periods, sex, clothes and other girl stuff.

"Well... I'm taking Neville," Draco just stared at Harry. Of course Harry was joking, but Draco believed anything. "I'm joking, I'm taking Mr Malfoy, a.k.a. Draco."

"Yay," Lavender said. She was one of the girls who shipped people and made bets that they would get together. "You have just won me 5 sickles from Millicent Bulstrode!" Lavender began dancing around the room screaming I won, I won!

"Shut up!" They all yelled at the same time.

"Sorry,"

"Truth or dare Hermione," Draco asked randomly.

"Truth,"

"Did you have a crush on Pansy before the challenge?"

"Not really, I never thought about it." Hermione pulled Pansy close, smiling. "Ron, truth or dare?"

"Dare?"

"Okay, ummmmmmmmmmm, kiss Blaise when he comes in."

"HERMIONE!"

"You have to do it!."

"Fine."

5 minutes later, Blaise Zabini walked into the Gryffindor common room looking for Ginny. Ron walked up to him, took a deep breath and kissed Blaise on the lips. Blaise freaked out and moved away from Ron. "Sorry Blaise, it was a dare," Ron said, running after him. "Harry, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to make out with Malfoy."

"Really. Ron I do that nearly every night. It's going to be easy."

Once Harry and Draco had completed their dare, Harry asked Lavender. "Truth,"

"Do you like rich boys, or kind boys?" Harry asked, about to expose Lavender Brown, the gold digger. He knew she would say rich boys. Harry was basically saving Ron from her pink tutu land.

"Harry! Don't ask her that!" Ron yelled.

"It's fine wron wron, I like rich boys," Lavender said, not even realising the consequences. "I prefer rich boys because they could buy loads of sex toys and they could buy me loads of stuff!" Ron was taken aback, he thought his sex was good. Obviously, he wasn't good enough for Princess Lavender! Harry had exposed Lavender Brown for who she really was.

"Okay, PP truth or dare?" The gold digger asked.

"Stop calling me PP! Also truth." Pansy replied snuggling into Hermione's chest.

"Are you bi or lesbian?"

"Lesbian bitch! You mother Fucking gold digger." Everyone except Lavender laughed at Pansy's funny comment.

"Finally my turn, Draco fucking Malfoy, truth or dare?"

"Stop fucking swearing Pansy fucking Parkinson! Also, dare please."

"Um okay, don't yell out my full name! And take of your boxers and trousers and make Harry blush, oh yeah you have to stay like that for the rest of the game! Hahaha!"

"Wow, fine, okay no one stare at my dick, thank you." Draco said.

"Can't I? I did last night!"

"Harry you perv! But yes you can." The two boys laughed.

Draco removed his trousers. Harry already had started blushing. Then the blonde sat on Harry's lap. "Draco you have to take of your boxers too!" Pansy said, smiling creepily. Draco did as his told and also took of his boxers and sat on Harry's lap, facing him. Harry kissed Draco on the fore head and stroked his hair. "Draco, you have to turn around!"

"Pansy, why are you so eager to see my dick?"

"I'm not, the dare is for Blaise to see!"

"PANSY!"

Harry told Draco to stand up, then Harry opened his legs and told Draco to sit in between his legs. Harry attempted covered Draco's dick with his hand so no one could see. "Pansy, I really fucking hate you!"

"Thank you Draco! I hate you too," Pansy laughed. She had been best friends with Draco since they were young. They became friends because both of their parents were death eaters. They were there for each other at the most difficult times. They were brother and sister basically.

"Right, Hermione, truth or dare?"

"Dare, I'm excited!"

"Okay choose a colour to dye Pansy's hair!"

"I think red!"

"RED!" Pansy shouted, not sounding annoyed though.

"Yes for Gryffindor and my favorite colour is red."

"Okay our last love potions lesson guys. Let's go," Draco said, while giving Harry a hug.

Draco pulled on his trousers forgetting his boxers and Hermione, Pansy, Harry, Draco, Neville and Blaise left the Gryffindor common room and walked to the potions room

 _ **AUTHORS NOTE:**_

 ** _THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE END OF THIS FANFIC! I REALLY ENJOYED THIS FANFIC AND WRITING HARRY REGRETTING HIS DECISIONS. I LOVED WRITING DRACO WITH DEPRESSION AND PANSY AND HERMIONE ARE A PERFECT COUPLE!_**

 ** _SEE YOU IN THE NEXT AND LAST CHAPTER_**

 ** _LOVE, CODY_**


	8. The announcement

_**HEY BITCHES, (NO OFFENCE...) SUP! ANYWAY THIS IS ONE OF THE FINAL CHAPTERS, WILL IT END HAPPILY? PROBABLY NOT.**_

 _ **ANWAY ANYTHING IN BRACKETS IS A CRAZY AUTHOR THING. A X MEANS A TIME, DIMENSIONS OR PERSPECTIVE HAS CHANGED.**_

 _ **I ALSO NEED IDEAS FOR MY NEXT FANFIC. PLZ GIVE ME IDEAS. PLZ. PRETTY PLEASE.**_

 _ **I DONT OWN THE CHARACTERS, BUT I WISH I DID! I ONLY OWN MY TWISTY, TURNY, EVIL, SAD PLOT! SO YEAH ENJOY!**_

 _ **FOR THE ONE OF THE LAST TIMES...**_

 _ **LET'S BEGIN... :)**_

 _ **BYE...**_

Draco and Harry rushed to the last love lessons party. They both wore a shirt, ties and jeans, smart but casual. They had enjoyed the final year.

Draco had finally been accepted by society, maybe not his family, but apparently his aunt Adromeda would take him in or Molly Weasley would. Draco would have the best last summer ever! He would spent more time with Harry, even if he was taken in by his aunt, because she was looking after Teddie Lupin, Draco's second cousin and Harry's godson. This summer would be perfect.

X

Harry was going to have the time of his life this summer. Not only would he spent it was the fabulous Draco Malfoy, he would also get to see Teddie. Remus asked Harry to be Teddie's godfather at some point before he died. Harry would get to spent time with Sirius' favorite cousin and also introduce Draco to her. Adromeda had never met Draco, Harry thought she knew he existed though.

X

Draco jumped onto Harry's back. Harry screamed, not expecting him to do that. Harry asked Draco to get off and said he was no climbing frame. They laughed. "Well, Mr. Potter," Draco said, playing with Harry's tie. Harry pulled Draco into a hug, they were so happy together. (Am I going to ruin it?). "Harry, is this what love feels like?"

"Yeah, I think so,"

They stared into each others eyes.

X

The speech was about to begin, to announce the prank. Harry and Draco would have to after say if they were going to stay together. They had spoke about what they was going to say, the decision was final, no going back.

 _ **LOVE, CODY**_


	9. Love never stops

_**DEAR FRIENDS,**_

 _ **I AM HERE TODAY TO ANNOUNCE THAT I HAVEN'T FINISHED THE STORY AND PROBABLY WON'T FOR A LONG TIME! YAY ^-^.**_

 ** _ANYWAY THIS CHAPTER IS MAINLY CUTENESS AND DECISIONS. WARNING: CUTENESS, GAYYYYY CUTENESS, ME BEING STUPID, MAYBE A LITTLE SEXUAL, DRACO AND HARRY=DRARRY, SADNESS, AND DECISIONS!_**

 ** _OK SO ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! HAVE FUN READING CHAPTER TEN..._**

 ** _I ALMOST FORGOT, I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS. I OWN THE PLOT AND HAVE CHANGED AND ADDED THINGS TO CHARACTERS, E.G. TRAITS, SEXUALITY, MENTAL HEALTH ISSUES. SO YEAH._**

 ** _ENJOY_**

 ** _NOW. . ._**

 ** _JK THIS IS THE END..._**

 ** _SORRY_**

 ** _LET'S BEGIN..._**

"So, sixth years, seventh years and our extra year, known as eighth form, have indeed been 'making love'. Ha HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, very funny of me, if I do say so myself. Anyway let us meet our most poplar love potions couples. Up here can we have Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Pansy Parkinson, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood and lastly Blaise Zabini and Neville Longbottom. Please come up you lot." Slughorn said. The called students came over to Professor Slughorn and he continued his speech. "These 8 students have been playing a prank on you, the rest of the school. Now they will tell you if it has became real. Over too you."

Hermione and Pansy walked up. "Well, okay ummmmmmmmmmm," Pansy freaked out and left Hermione to the talking. What she was best at.

"We will be... staying together!" There was a round of applause and Hermione and Pansy left the stage.

"Mr Zabini and Longbottom,"

"So, we didn't really click together when we first 'got together' so we will be ending it."

"Right, Miss Lovegood and Miss Weasley."

"Duhhhhh, staying." Ginny leant in to kiss Luna's cheek and they walked off the stage in confidence.

Harry and Draco knew it was for the best, ending it. They had agreed on it. Together.

"Mr Potter and Malfoy..."

They walked onto the stage. Everyone had expected them to stay together. Forever. Stay together always and forever. They were made for each other. Harry began to tremble. He didn't want to. But he had to. He had to. "Harry," Draco stared at the boy who lived, he was upset, tears forming in his eyes. "We will be staying together, me and Harry were made for eachother. We fell in love and can't stop loving eachother. No one can stop us." Draco said, he hugged Harry and kissed his forehead.

X

"Harry, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Draco, I just didn't want to end it, what we had was real magic!"

"Neither did I,"

"Together always."

"And forever,"

The two boys grinned at eachother. They had enjoyed their last year at Hogwarts.

 _ **OMG! I'M SO SAD :( THIS IS THE END OF THE STORY! I HOPE YOU LOVED IT. SHOUTOUT TO PASSIONATEBOOKWORM FOR SUPPORTING THIS STORY AND HELPING ME WITH A PROBLEM. PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS FOR MY NEXT STORY, PLEASE. PRETTY PLEASE. I'LL DO MOST SUGGESTIONS!**_

 _ **FOR THE FINAL TIME...**_

 _ **LOVE, CODY ASKELAND**_


End file.
